


Пять раз, когда Артур падал в обморок

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra





	Пять раз, когда Артур падал в обморок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Arthur Fainted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13998) by _beetle_. 



1   
– Держись, пупсик, просто… держись. С тобой все будет в порядке, – с придыханием говорит Имс, разрывая часть некогда хорошей рубашки Артура, для того чтобы остановить кровь, льющуюся с его бока. 

Несмотря на тепло рук Имса, все тело Артура прошибает озноб, столь сильный, какой он не мог бы вспомнить за всю свою жизнь. 

Он вглядывается в отчаянное лицо Имса, и глаза останавливаются на этих губах…

– Поцелуй меня, – выдыхает он, и кровь пузырится из его рта.

Имс выглядит потрясенным.  
– Артур…?

– Просто заткнись и _целуй_ , пока я не умер! – Артур кашляет.

Тьма принимает его так же, как и теплые губы Имса.

2  
Артур медленно открывает глаза, комната кружится вокруг и Имс нависает над ним, заинтересованно разглядывая его.

– Я не… что случилось?

– Ты упал в обморок.

Артур резко присаживается и тут же охает, хватаясь за ушибленный бок.  
– Я не падаю в обмороки, Имс.

– Все доказывает обратное, сладкий, – вздыхает Имс. – Ты думаешь это как-то связано с тем, что ты чертовски истощен?

Артур раздражается.  
– Я не… _истощен_.

– Ну, тогда может быть ты беременный.

Артур закатывает глаза на Имса, и охает, когда комната покачивается.  
– Придурок. Перестань ходить вокруг да около и помоги мне подняться.

Вздыхая в очередной раз, Имс берет Артура за руку и помогает ему встать.

3  
Член Имса проходится прямо по простате Артура, словно уже в тысячный раз, в такт движениям руки на его возбужденном члене.

Это до охренительности _идеально_.

С Имсом всегда так.

– Скажи мне, что тебе это нравится, дорогуша… скажи, как ты _это любишь_ , – выдыхает Имс, толкаясь вперед. Он не из тех, кто кричит или стонет в постели, он разговаривает, и на удивление это нисколько не мешает Артуру. 

– Люблю это. Люблю _тебя_. Я… ох, _бл*ть_ …

Яркие вспышки удовольствия, длящиеся целую вечность, накрывают Артура, после чего мир просто гаснет.

Он просыпается утром, все ещё находясь в объятиях Имса.

4   
– Ну, может быть, я и не выглядел бы таким уставшим все время, если бы мне не приходилось следовать за тобой, чтобы убедиться, что ты делаешь, то, что _должен_ делать! – язвит Артур.

Имс вздыхает, пальцами сжимая переносицу.  
– Пупсик, я делал то, что _должен_ был делать, чтобы спасти работу. Ты _должен_ научиться доверять тому, что я достаточно компетентен, чтобы сымпровизировать, если это понадобится. 

– И _ты_ должен признать что… что… я… бл*ть, Имс, лови меня, – выдыхает Артур, прежде чем упасть вперед. Последнее, что он ощущает, перед тем как дурманящая тьма поглощает его, это крепкие руки Имса.

5  
Артур чувствует на себе тревожный взгляд Имса.

– Может, перестанешь ходить туда-сюда, любовь моя?

– Не могу, – бормочет Артур и продолжает ходить. – Я просто не могу поверить, что все это занимает столько времени…

Вскоре в палату ожидания входит доктор Ауэрбах с потрясенным взглядом. Его глаза бегают от Артура к Имсу и обратно. 

– Итак, – начинает он, – Теперь мы знаем, что с вами произошло, я… пытаюсь найти способ, чтобы подготовить вас, мистер Месснер…

– Просто… опустите все эти формальности, док, скажите, что со мной.

Учитывая диаграмму Артура, Ауэрбах выдает:  
– Близнецы, судя по всему. 

– _Что_?

Имс вздрагивает, Артур издает визг ужаса и проваливается в блаженную тьму.


End file.
